fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki
Tiki (チキ, Chiki, Chiki in some fan translations) is a playable character in the Akaneia Series and Fire Emblem: Awakening. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Ikue Ohtani in Awakening.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara26.html In the English version, she's voiced by Mela Lee. Profile ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Tiki is the Princess of the Divine Dragon tribe, and daughter of Naga. Her power is so tremendous that if she goes wild, the world will be destroyed. In order to prevent this, Naga put Tiki into an eternal sleep prior to her death and ordered Gotoh to watch over her. One day, an old Manakete named Bantu took pity on her and awakened her, taking her to the human world and caring for her, until they were separated. Eventually Tiki was brainwashed by Gharnef to fight against Marth, but Bantu snapped her out of the trance and she joins Marth, possibly growing infatuated with him. During the war she seems to befriend with Xane despite getting frustrated when he imitates her, but in fact, Xane was sent to watch over her by Gotoh. After the battle, Gotoh took Tiki to the Ice Dragon Temple and put her back to sleep, as he noticed that more and more Manakete were slowly falling into madness and feared that she could go wild. However, she suffered due to constant nightmares about her going wild. Eventually, Gotoh entrusted her safety to Marth after he acquired the Lightsphere, which eventually enables Tiki to live freely with humans. After the battle, she takes residence in Pales. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Tiki returns 1,000 years later as a priestess of Naga in Valm, known as the "Voice of the Divine Dragon". Tiki resides in the Mila Tree, where she has kept the blue gem of the Fire Emblem, Azure, since the distribution of the gems. Tiki, upon awakening, notices Lucina and mistakes her for Marth, however she is quickly corrected. Tiki asks Chrom if he has the Fire Emblem. Tiki gives Azure to Chrom to put into the Fire Emblem and tasks him with finding the other three remaining jewels to perform the Awakening Ceremony. After she talks to Chrom she notices the Avatar and senses a power that is similar to hers. However due to her grogginess from waking up, she is not so sure. She decides to stay at the Mila Tree in the meantime. In her Paralogue, Tiki performs a ritual to awaken the powers of Naga within her at the Divine Dragon Grounds, however Risen soldiers threaten to kill her. Thanks to Say'ri, Chrom, and the Avatar, she is protected and completes the ritual, joining Chrom's army to fight off Grima. After the war, Tiki returned to the Divine Dragon Grounds where she slept for several days. Afterwards, Tiki would take time every now and then to visit humans whenever she could. Supports In her support with the male Avatar, Tiki compares him as Marth for his kind and gentle demeanor, similar to the Hero-King. She even mistakenly calls him Mar Mar, much to both of their embarrassment. However if both of them achieve an S-Support, Tiki will no longer call him Mar-Mar since he has become another person she has fallen in love with. In her support with the female Avatar, the female Avatar finds out that Tiki can communicate in her sleep. She asks Tiki about her time in the Ice Dragon Temple, which causes Tiki to remember her fears of being alone in there. However she remembers Marth coming to her rescue. When the Avatar asks her if she loved him, Tiki refuses to answer. Upon waking up, Tiki does not remember the Avatar asking her questions but recalls a nightmare where "an awful hag" pestered her with questions. Tiki falls back asleep and the Avatar tries once more to pry an answer from her, only to be threatened by Tiki in her sleep to stop. In her support with Lucina, Lucina asks about Marth since she took his name and Tiki knew Marth in her youth. Tiki fondly tells her about him and warns her that taking the name of the Hero-King is a high honor and is not suited to be taken by anyone. However she watches Lucina around camp and realizes that she is much like Marth in the way she acts and how she can pull together people, much like Marth did. In her support with Nah, Nah personally asks Tiki about the Manakete way of life since her mother cannot answer her question. Tiki tells Nah that, as a Manakete, she is burdened with a cruel fate that all Manakete must accept. As a Manakete, she will outlive all of her human friends and in the process, lose many loved ones to time, much like she did with her beloved Marth. Nah accept this part of her, but asks that Tiki be her friend so she will at least have one that will live just as long as she will, which Tiki accepts. Personality Tiki, it seems, is childish despite her life span far exceeding that of humans. She shares a close relation with Marth, affectionately nicknaming him "Mar-Mar" (Onii-chan in the Japanese version); also, she calls Bantu "Ban-Ban" (Oji-san in the Japanese version). Since Tiki was put under a long slumber by Naga, she is frightened about going to sleep; she is also afraid of being alone, as shown by some of her dialogue. 1,000 years later in ''Awakening, she has matured and is usually calm, though the childishness from her youth slips out occasionally (particularly when mistaking Lucina and the male Avatar for her beloved, but long-departed, "Mar-Mar"). She sleeps often, and has the ability to answer questions in her sleep. She has the scariest face while waking up in the army. She was born on February 28th, 500 years before the start of the Akaneian Calender. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats |Manakete |5 |24 |3 |3 |3 |Varies* |9 |5 |0 |6 |Dragonstone |Divinestone |} '*'The Luck of characters which start out as enemies varies. Growth Rates |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |70% |0% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment *Book 1 - In Chapter 15, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. *Book 2 - In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats '''Book 1' |Manakete (Divine Dragon) |5 |16 |3 |3 |4 |12 |9 |3 |10 |5 |Dragonstone (Breath) |Divinestone (Ice Breath) |} Book 2 |Manakete (Divine Dragon) |6 |18 |6 |6 |6 |13 |20 |5 |10 |5 |Dragonstone (Breath) |Divinestone (Mist Breath) |} Growth Rates Book 1 |80% |50% |90% |90% |90% |0% |0% |3% |} Book 2 |80% |40% |30% |60% |60% |0% |0% |3% |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment In Chapter 19, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Bantu. Base Stats |Manakete |1 |18 |3 |0 |3 |4 |12 |3 |10 |6 |Dragonstone | Divinestone |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |10% |80% |80% |90% |20% |2% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Bantu *Xane Supported by *Marth ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment In Chapter 14, talk to Tiki (Enemy unit) with Marth after obtaining the Starsphere. Base Stats |Manakete |6 |18 |6 |0 |6 |6 |13 |5 |10 |6 |Dragonstone | Divinestone |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |20% |80% |80% |90% |20% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Bantu *Xane *Nagi Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Bantu ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Recruitment Recruited at the end of Paralogue 17. Tiki must survive the chapter. Base Stats '''Normal Mode' | Manakete |20 |39 |18 |10 |14 |16 |18 |15 |12 |6 | Odd Rhythm Wyrmsbane | Stone | Dragonstone+ |} Hard Mode | Manakete |20 |44 |20 |12 |17 |19 |21 |17 |14 |6 | Odd Rhythm Wyrmsbane | Stone | Dragonstone+ |} Lunatic Mode | Manakete |20 |49 |23 |14 |20 |22 |24 |20 |17 |6 | Odd Rhythm Wyrmsbane | Stone | Dragonstone+ |} SpotPass | Manakete |20 |46 |22 |12 |15 |19 |23 |18 |19 |6 | Odd Rhythm Wyrmsbane Slow Burn | Stone | Dragonstone+* |} *'''Enemy only, joins unequipped. Growth Rates |130% |60% |45% |55% |50% |80% |60% |60% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +0 | -1 | +0 | +1 | +2 | +1 | +2 |} Supports *Anna *Say'ri *Nah *Lucina *The Avatar - (Can S-Support a male Avatar) *Morgan - (Only if Tiki is her mother)) Class Sets *Manakete *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Shadow Dragon Tiki is a brilliant unit and will easily max out Skill, Speed, and Luck. This is not only because of her great growths, but each stat having caps of 20 (Other than HP which caps at 60.) Tiki will most likely have difficulty reaching the caps on Strength, Defence, Resistance, and HP without the help of items. Even without capping each stat Tiki's stats will be good thanks to the stat increase from her Divinestone. This will increase her stats even further and make her an extremely powerful unit in your team. The one main thing which holds her back is that the Divinestone only has 30 uses, to get around this you could use the Starsphere to prevent it from losing uses until you get Starlight. Another option is to not get Starlight and keep the Starsphere and Lightsphere, or use the Hammerne on the Divinestone. This will allow Tiki to be leveled up to Lv30 with ease and be very useful in the Endgame as the Divinestone is effective against both manaketes and Earth Dragons. Awakening '''In Game Tiki is similar to Nowi in terms of class sets, but stat wise Tiki builds Skill, Luck, and Defense much faster than Nowi, but is slightly weaker in terms of strength and resistance. However her high luck means that she'll have less chances of getting hit by criticals and nearly always hit her target. Regardless, Tiki tends to get at least 4 stat ups per level up on average until her stats begin to max out. As a Level 20 Manakete Tiki will start off with Wyrmsbane letting her be an effective Wyvern Rider killer, though she will need to reclass a few times to boost her stats. With her stature as the Divine Dragon, it is best that Tiki return to this class once her skills have been gathered. Her two reclass options are the Mage and Wyvern Rider lines. From Mage, Sage, and Dark Knight, Tiki can grab Focus, Slow Burn, and Lifetaker which makes her a serious threat as a solo unit. Wyvern Rider, Wyvern Lord, and Griffon Rider can add additional skills like Swordbreaker to deal with Wyrmslayers and Quick Burn to make her a good initial attacker. SpotPass SpotPass Tiki is fittingly weaker than her future self, though she is slightly more resistant and has stronger magic than her future self. Nevertheless SpotPass Tiki has her own advantages such as the wider class pool than her future self giving her access to a variety of skill that her future self cannot ever have such as attack skills like Astra and Ignis, defensive skills like Pavise and Aegis, and the incredibly useful Galeforce. Quotes ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' Event Tiles *"...What is this?" (item) *"Ah, it's good to catch up with people. So much of the world has changed!" (exp) *"It felt good to sneak in some practice. How long has it been?" (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"Say, how do you pass your time in camp?" (free time) *"What are you grinning about? Let me guess-you want my hair ornament." (happy) *"I've met so many people with just as many dreams. What is it that you strive for?" (dreams) *"Can I count on you in the coming battle? I need a strong fighting partner like you." (team up) Replying *"I do as much as I can. Walks, cooking... I never know when my next sleep will come." (free time) *"No, silly! You're just fun to be around. You remind me of someone I was once close to." (happy) *"I want lots of friends. I know I'll lose them one day, but it beats never meeting at all." (dreams) *"Of course. I'll do my best. And it's always flattering to be asked for help!" (team up) Asking - Married *"I wish we could stay together always, Avatar." (love) *"Every day makes you a finer man, my love. I wish I could grow old like you." (compliment) *"My love, promise you'll stay with me as long as you can. I can't bear to lose you to war." (promise) *"What have you got there, Avatar? I don't remember seeing that before." (gift) Replying - Married *"I love you too-more with each passing day." (love) *"Really? I'm fairly certain I'm the same as always, but it's still nice of you to say." (compliment) *"I fear I will be the one left behind. But I'll stay with you until the day you pass me by." (promise) *"It's a dragonstone from long ago. Its power is gone, so...why don't you keep it for me?" (gift) Asking - Child *"Goodness, Morgan, I'm still amazed I even HAVE a child. ...Tell me about the future." (story) *"Morgan, you look sleepy. Need a dose of dragonbreath to wake you up?" (concern) *"Morgan, do you need anything? I'd like to get a gift for my daughter." (gift) *"You sleep even more than me, Morgan. Maybe we should compete to stay awake!" (train) Replying - Child *"Well, it's a long story, VERY long, in fact. How about one little anecdote? I used to be friends with Marth, the famous king. He was a kind man, but... But he had a commanding gaze. I miss him greatly, and I shall never forget him." (story) *"Really? How odd. I feel just fine. Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will pass." (concern) *"How about a hair ornament? I've been wearing this one for ages. ...Literally." (gift) *"Well, all right, but I'll have to hold back. Otherwise I'll destroy you in seconds." (train) Level Up *"I must protect this world my friends saved." (6+ stats up) *"I miss being in the heat of battle like this!" (4-5 stats up) *"I feel a little stronger." (2-3 stats up) *"At 3,000, it gets harder to learn new things..." (0-1 stats up) *"There's not much more I can learn this century." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Our journey together continues. I see." Armory *"Ah, shopping! Finally, a concept older than I am." (buying) *"I wish I kept my old stuff. It'd be worth a fortune now." (selling) *"A fine weapon develops a history all its own." (forging) Barracks Greetings *"Hello, Avatar. Checking in on everyone? I approve." (midday) *"Zzzz...H-huh? Oh. Avatar. Did i drift off?" (night) Confession Final Chapter Battle Critical *"Watch this!" *"Goodbye..." *"This might get unpleasent!" *"Not a step closer!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Thank you" *"Impressive!" Enemy Defeated *"I'm sorry." *"Was that too much?" *"Sleep well..." *" *giggle*" As a SpotPass Unit Parley Quote Battle Quote Join Quote Gallery File:chiki.png|Tiki's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:tiki 2.png|Tiki's portrait in book 1 of ''Mystery of the Emblem. File:chiki3.png|Tiki's portrait in book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem File:TikiSD.png|Tiki's portrait in Shadow Dragon File:Tiki.png|Tiki's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo File:Tikiportrait.jpg|Tiki's portrait in Awakening File:Chiki.jpg|Tiki artwork from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem File:Chiki.gif|Tiki as she appears in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Chiki complete.jpg|Tiki in The Complete. File:Tiki TCG1.jpg|Tiki as she appears in the TCG. File:Tiki TCG2.jpg|Another TCG of Tiki. File:ChikiDS.jpg|Tiki as she appears in Shadow Dragon. File:Tiki1.jpg|Concept art of Tiki in Awakening. File:Tiki2.jpg|Concept art of Tiki in Awakening. File:Tiki3.jpg|Concept art of Tiki in Awakening. File:GotohTiki.jpg|Tiki with Gotoh, as seen in the ending of Mystery of the Emblem. File:Tiki on a throne.png|A brainwashed Tiki on a throne in Shadow Dragon File:Gharnef brainwashing tiki.png|Tiki being brainwashed by Gharnef File:tiki confession.jpg|Tiki confessing her feelings to the Avatar in Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:Tiki and Bantu (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Tiki (along with Bantu) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Tiki and Nono.JPG|Tiki and Nowi. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Recurring Characters